


I love you, I love you, I love you like never before | foxxay

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [12]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Love, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	I love you, I love you, I love you like never before | foxxay

From the darkened shadows to the flicker of the flame in the pit, Cordelia's eyes slowly gazed around the room. All of her movements felt slower than normal as she came to after passing out in Michael Langdon's presence. The shadowy figure before her felt safe and familiar.

The reigning Supreme's eyes fluttered open, adjusting and moving past the blurriness of her vision. She couldn't begin to guess how long she'd been out or what had even happened - what she could even remember about the whole ordeal. She did know one thing, though - Misty Day sat before her, a cup of tea in her hands. "Miss Cordelia," the younger witch whispered, hoping she hadn't woken the sick witch. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to wake you up. Myrtle thought this would help and -" Cordelia's dark brown eyes settled on Misty Day's figure, taking in all that she could with her sight alone. It didn't take long for the Supreme to reach out a hand, grasping the swamp witch's in her own. "I am so happy to see you," she whispered hoarsely. The smallest, yet saddest smile appeared over Misty's face. "You need to rest," the younger witch had decided. Cordelia graciously took the cup of tea, leaning down enough to take a sip from the cup.

After talking a bit, the two found themselves on the couch together. It'd been so long since Cordelia had been able to spend a moment or two (or several) alone with Misty; she'd been in hell for so long and part of the Supreme witch couldn't even believe that Langdon had been able to bring her back at all. She'd tried so hard herself, but could never successfully find a way to do so. After setting her cup down, Cordelia reached her hands across her lap and directly into Misty's. The physical contact helped her to heal - and she knew they both needed as much healing as either of them could get. "I tried so hard to save you," she began. "I tried everything that I could think of. I -" the Supreme paused, tears brimming. She shut her eyes, hoping to regain her composure, but she had a strong feeling that she wouldn't be able to. "You don't know how long I wished I could hold you one more time." Misty blinked back the tears in her own eyes, shaking her head ever so slightly after hearing those words. "Can you tell me about that day, Delia?" the younger witch asked, her voice dropping lower. "If it isn't too much trouble." Cordelia fluttered her eyes open, turning her head in the direction of the swamp witch.

\---

The greenhouse filled with loud shrieks and happy laughter. "Told ya we made a great team!" the younger of the two shrieked with joy. "Didn't I tell you that you could do anything you set your mind to?" Cordelia asked, a big smile shining across her face. She let them out into the backyard and out onto the patio. "Come here," she said, giving Misty the look™. "Oh Delia, right now?" the witch asked, following after her. "Not out here, silly. Come on," Cordelia urged, pulling Misty along by her hand. She plopped herself in the hammock she'd recently set up, carefully helping Misty pull in beside her. She wrapped an arm around the younger witch, pulling her in close by the waist. "I could stay like this forever," Misty mumbled, sleep overcoming her. And with a soft kiss on the head from Cordelia, both slowly drifted off - Misty's soft humming to Fleetwood Mac's "Songbird" lulling them both to sleep.

\---

"Agonizing," was the word Cordelia chose to end the story with. "Seeing you - feeling you leave me that day was agonizing," she reiterated. Misty took a second to wipe the tears from her own face. "I'm real sorry, I didn't mean - if only I would've heard ya," she tried to say. "It's not your fault, none of this has ever been your fault," Cordelia assured her, reaching her arm back again to push a piece of Misty's hair from her face. "I promise."

As the night wore on, the younger witch nestled herself against Cordelia's side - wanting to be as close to her as humanly possible, wishing she could take away the pain she'd been enduring and her own as well. When Cordelia woke with a headache only an hour or two later, she had a feeling that she knew something she could do to at least comfort the woman she loved so much.

"To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold. 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right," Misty sang softly, giving Cordelia's hand a reassuring squeeze. "And the songbirds are singing like they know the score - and I love you, I love you, I love you like never before."

When Misty finished her song, she took it upon herself to snuggle in close to Cordelia again. "I'm never leaving you again, okay?" The Supreme looked up at her with teary eyes. "I need you. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone before," Cordelia admitted, barely above a whisper. Misty nodded, blinking back the tears in her eyes once again. "I know - and I promise it's going to be like this for a long, long time," Misty assured Cordelia, planting a kiss on the back of her hand.


End file.
